With the continuous development of science and technology, an electronic device is developed quickly. In order to make people's life become more convenient, more and more interactive robots are used in people's daily life, for example, the robot is used to explore and detect in a special environment or do housework.
In the conventional technology, when the user wants to make the robot provide service, the user performs remote control on the robot using a remote controller at a far position or sets the robot's path to make the robot move close to the user, and then the user operates the robot or transmits an instruction to the robot.